Always, My Love
by irishchick93
Summary: Harry wakes up, but not where he went to sleep. Draco runs against the clock trying to save him. Veela fic as requested by animefanreader 402 (Yes, I accept requests) Planning on doing a sequel, focusing on Bill/Hermione and chasing Fleur. Not epilogue compliant concerning deaths. Rated M for mild swearing and violence, and it's HP/DM, but no smexy stuff here. Rate and Review!


So, this is my first veela fic, and it's for animefanreader 402, so I hope they like it. As alway, rate and review please. It always gives me more motivation to write when you guys leave me notes. Happy reading!

* * *

One minute Harry had been snuggled in bed, curled up against his husband. Next thing he knew, he was hanging suspended from a ceiling in chains. He groaned and shook his head, trying to clear out the fuzziness.

Wherever he was, it was dark, and apparently made out of stone. Considering the chill and the mildew smell, Harry guessed they were underground. And sitting in front of him in the dim light was a cloaked figure. Whoever it was hadn't seemed to notice that Harry was awake, and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Harry was startled when the figure suddenly spoke.

"'Arry Potter, ze Savior of ze Vizarding Vorld."

Harry frowned. That accent sounded familiar, but his head was still swimming and he couldn't make it out. However, he had to admit that the voice itself was soft and soothing. It reminded him of how his husband sounded right….after…..

"Fuck," Harry grumbled.

"Problems?"

"You're a veela."

The figure chuckled. "Very perceptive you are. I can see vy Draco chose you to be 'ees mate."

Harry rolled his eyes, but flinched when it only increased the pain between his eyes.

"Yes, well now that we've established that, how about letting me go so I can return to him."

"Zat ees not going to be possible. You see, I 'ave been vanting Draco to myself for years, and you 'ave just alvays been in ze vay."

Harry sighed. "Look, this is getting old. Can you at least show me who you are?"

The cloaked figure stood up and came so they were standing only a few feet from Harry. The first thing Harry noticed was the white-blonde shimmering hair as the hood came off. And the figure lifted its head, and all the breath was knocked out of Harry.

"Fleur."

* * *

Draco rolled over, reaching for his husband, but all he found was a cold bed.

Draco sleepily cracked one eye open and inspected the room. Harry was indeed missing from the room, which was odd. Harry rarely got up before Draco, preferring to stay in bed for as long as possible.

As Draco woke up some more, he realized something else wasn't right. There was no sound coming from the bathroom. In fact, it was eerily quiet in the flat he and Harry shared.

Draco flipped back the covers and stepped out of the bed. He wandered into the kitchen, expecting Harry to be in there either reading the paper or making the tea.

"Harry? Are you here, love?"

Draco's query was met with the silence of the apartment. Draco's next move was to check the wards surrounding the flat, but nothing was out of place.

Draco was starting to get worried. Harry never left without telling Draco where he was going, or at least leaving a note. Draco went over to the floo and fire-called the Burrow.

Molly answered. "Hello dear."

"Good morning Molly. Is Harry there?"

"No dear, he's not. I haven't seen him since last Sunday when you two were over for dinner."

Draco sighed. "Alright, thank you Molly."

They ended the call and Draco began making a list of where Harry could have gone.

However, after checking those spots, and finding no Harry, Draco felt the panic start to creep up on him. But before he let himself be completely consumed by worry, there was one more thing he wanted to try.

* * *

"Fleur."

The veela woman smiled. "'Ello 'Arry."

Harry was stunned for a moment. She was supposedly happily married to Bill. What was going on?

"Stop zinking zo 'ard 'Arry."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I told you. I vant Draco for myzelf. And zat requires me getting you out of the ze vay."

"What about Bill, you know, your husband?"

The blonde shook her head as if frustrated. "Ze var disfigured 'eem. I cannot stand to look at 'eem any longer."

Harry was disgusted. "That's horrible. I can't believe you would do that."

Fleur shrugged. "Zat 'ees life. I cannot be vith somebody so ugly. Zat is vy I must be vith Draco."

Harry scoffed. "Unless you haven't noticed, you don't have the right parts. Draco doesn't like girls."

Fleur's eyes flashed dangerously and Harry could almost see the feathers getting ready to sprout from her shoulders.

"Only because you 'ave somehow tricked and seduced 'eem into your vicked gayness."

Harry laughed loudly. "First of all, you sound like the hate mail I got when Draco and I first started dating. Second, it was Draco who kissed me first. _He _helped _me_ realize I was gay, not the other way around."

Fleur screeched and the next thing Harry knew, a ball of flame struck his shoulder. Harry hissed in pain as the smell of burnt skin filled the air.

"What the hell is wrong with you bitch?!"

"I vill not leesten to you tell lies! Draco vill be mine!"

Harry was starting to get really pissed. "Look, Draco and I are bonded. And you of all people should know that veela bonds are unbreakable.

Fleur smiled cruelly. "I 'ave found, actually, created a vay to break ze bond. And I consider eet an extra leettle bonus that eet happens to be extremely painful."

"What about the bond between you and Bill?"

"I 'ave already broken eet. Zat ees 'ow I know eet's painful and zat eet vorks. I zink 'e's actually 'aving our divorce papers drawn up now."

Harry shook his head. This wasn't possible. He had to be dreaming. Some horrible fucked up dream that he was going to wake up from any minute now. And he would wake up in Draco's arms in their bed and they would laugh at the craziness of this dream together.

But when Harry opened his eyes again, he was still in the dungeon, chained to the ceiling, facing off to a mad-woman.

* * *

Draco was quickly approaching full-fledged panic. It had been several hours and Draco hadn't even the faintest idea as to where Harry might be. He had popped around to Harry's work, a few bars they frequented, Hermione's house, Ron and Lavender's house, and Draco had found nothing.

He'd searched the whole flat, and what had pushed Draco over the edge was the fact that he'd found Harry's wand under his pillow, where he always kept it while sleeping. Harry never left the room without his wand, much less their home.

There was now no doubt in Draco's mind that wherever Harry was, he hadn't gone willingly. And that scared Draco enough to think about going to the ministry. The only thing stopping him was Kingsley's hatred of Draco.

So Draco flooed himself to the Burrow and was now sitting at the kitchen table with Molly.

"Are you sure he didn't just step out dear?"

"Molly, he left his wand behind. He hasn't gone anywhere without his wand since the war. And he always leaves a note if he leaves Molly, something is wrong, I can feel it."

Molly herself was very white, and she looked close to tears.

"Have you contacted the ministry?"

"No, you know how Kingsley feels about me. I wasn't sure how he would take the news that I let the Savior of the Wizarding World be kidnapped right out of our damn bed."

Molly shook her head. "This isn't your fault Draco, but I understand. Do you think it could have been a leftover band of Death Eaters?

Draco shook his head. "There's no way they could have gotten through the wards. The only people who can get through are the Weasley family, and Hermione."

"Draco, are you saying you think one of us did it?"

"Molly, I'm saying I don't know. All I know is that my husband is gone, and I need him back."

"Is there any way you could use your bond to locate him?"

Draco shook his head. "I've tried reaching out, but he's either too far away, or something is blocking it."

Draco dropped his head into his hands, and Molly pet his back soothingly. "We'll get him back Draco. And Harry is strong, you know that."

Draco didn't say anything.

Molly stood up, "I'm going to fire-call Arthur."

Molly left the room and Draco was left sitting in the kitchen, staring at Harry's wand. Draco fingered the piece of wood gently. The wand, recognizing its owner's mate, responded to Draco's touch by warming slightly. Suddenly, without Draco having done anything, he was pulled into a vision.

Draco was standing in his and Harry's bedroom, watching him and his husband sleep. As usual, the two were wrapped around each other. But then a dark hooded figure walked slowly into the room. As the figure reached the side of the bed, they pulled out two handkerchiefs and produced a flask. They poured the liquid over both handkerchiefs and pressed them to both his and Harry's faces.

Soon the boys fell lax, and Draco watched, horrified, as the figure then wrestled Harry's unconscious body out from under Draco's body and apparated away. However, just before the crack of apparition, the figures hood slipped back a bit and Draco noticed a lock of silvery blonde hair before he was pulled out of the vision and back into the Weasley's kitchen.

* * *

Fleur had left Harry, saying she needed to get a few things. Harry was trying desperately to think of a way out of here. Surely by now Draco had noticed Harry was missing. Harry had tried reaching out to Draco in vain. The room he was in was diffused of any magic Harry tried to use.

Harry was trying very hard not to panic, but the more he thought about what he could do, the more helpless his plight seemed.

Finally, after a couple of hours, Fleur came back.

Harry didn't even bother acknowledging her. The crazed veela merely moved about the small room setting something up.

Finally Harry turned to her. "Draco will never love you. How can you expect to bond with someone who doesn't love you?"

"I 'ave vays to make 'eem love me."

Harry bristled. "You are fucking crazy. You can't give someone a love potion. It doesn't work with the bonding. And Draco is mine!"

Harry hissed the last part, his eyes darkening with hate.

"'Arry, you are delusional. Draco ees just confused,"

Harry growled. "Draco loves me, not you, you crazy ass harlot! Draco will never love you and he will never stop searching for me!"

"I zink zat is quite enough from you. Now, 'ere ees vat ees going to 'appen. For ze next couple of 'ours, you are going to drink some potions I 'ave created. Eventually, a leetle piece of your soul, the piece that belongs to Draco, ees going to be reeped out of your body. 'E vill no longer be a part of you."

Fleur told him all of this very excitedly. Her eyes were flashing in excitement.

"And I might just throw in a leetle extra pain, just to make me feel better."

The blonde bitch cackled crazily. Harry, quickly losing hope, merely closed his eyes and tried to summon some kind of anything, just to get him out. But nothing happened, and when Harry finally opened his eyes again, Fleur was standing in front of him, holding a vial of bubbling blue liquid.

She smiled. "Open vide."

* * *

Draco woke to Molly hovering over him, peering down concernedly.

"What happened dear, are you alright?"

Draco shook his head and tried to stand up. "I was holding Harry's wand and I saw a vision, almost like looking into a pensive. It was in mine and Harry's bedroom. I saw who took Harry."

Molly gasped. "Who was it?!"

"I couldn't see their face, they were wearing a hooded cloak. But I know it was a woman."

Molly had to sit down. "Who would want to take Harry? Unless this is some left-over band of Death Eaters who somehow managed to get in. But then why wouldn't they-"

Molly's ramblings were cut off by Arthur Weasley coming through the floo.

"Draco, what's going on?"

"Harry is gone, and I saw who took him, but not their face. I know it was a woman though."

Arthur ran his hands over his face. "Who else knows?"

"Nobody, I came here first."

"Ok, well I'm going to call the rest of the family here, then we'll figure this out."

Draco nodded while Arthur went to call together the rest of the Weasley's. Molly sat and held Draco's hand, offering her silent comfort.

Presently, the family was sitting around the kitchen table. Molly was counting everybody while Arthur explained what was going on.

Everybody was struck silent. Finally, Hermione broke the silence. "Who would want to do that though?"

Draco shrugged and told the family what he had seen. "At the very end, the woman leaned forwards, and some of her hair fell out of her hood. It was definitely veela hair."

At that moment, Molly finally realized who was missing. "Bill, where is Fleur?"

* * *

Harry's whole body was on fire. He had fought Fleur in taking the blue liquid for as long as he could, but eventually the blonde got it shoved past his lips and down his throat.

At first it hadn't been so bad, but after a couple of minutes, the burning had started. It had encompassed Harry's whole body, but the most intense pain was located in the center of his chest.

Fleur sat in a chair, watching him delightedly as Harry gasped in pain. Finally, the pain subsided and Harry was left sagging in the chains holding him. Gasping for breath, Harry vaguely wondered if Draco was feeling any of this.

When Harry had finally caught his breath, he looked at Fleur. "Tell me exactly how this works."

Fleur shrugged. "Might as vell. Eet deestroys ze bond between you and Draco. It manages to leeterallly disintegrate it. At ze end, you both vill know who the other ees, and remember your relationsheep, but he vill no longer vant to be vith you. Ze mate who is ingesting the potion vill feel most of ze pain, and may still love the other, but it vill not be reciprocated. Draco vill feel some pain too, and zen it vill all be over."

Harry had listened to this and shook his head in disbelief. "Again, you are so fucking insane. This isn't going to work. Draco will still love me, and as long as he still loves me, he will not want to be with you."

Again, this was obviously the wrong thing to say because Fleur became livid.

"Zat ees lies! 'E does not love you! You 'ave 'eem under some kind of spell. I know eet!"

"There is no spell! You should know as well as I do that you can't fake a veela bond!"

"Shut up!"

Harry groaned in pain as more fire flew from Fleur's hands at him. The fire burned, but the pain still paled in comparison to the first potion.

Finally Fleur calmed down enough for the fire to stop and Harry was wincing from the burns. He looked up and Fleur was preparing another vial.

She walked over to Harry, holding the vial up to Harry's mouth, forcing it down his throat. Once he'd stopped choking, he looked into her eyes.

"You are a crazy bitch, and you will rot in hell with Voldemort."

Fleur's cackling laughter followed Harry into the next shudders of pain.

* * *

Bill looked up at his mother. "Mother, we need to be focusing on Harry right now."

"I am. Where is your wife?"

"Ex-wife. I flied the papers today. I'm not sure where she is. She's moved everything out of the house."

Everybody stared at him for a moment before Molly finally spoke up. "What happened dear?"

"She said she couldn't deal any longer. My scars disgusted her and she said she couldn't be with somebody so disfigured."

Molly gaped at him, as did the rest of the family. Draco was confused though. "What about your bond? That shouldn't be possible."

Bill ran a hand tiredly over his face. "She brewed a potion that destroyed the bond. I'm not sure how, but it worked. Hurt like hell too." Bill rubbed his chest ruefully.

Molly made a quiet noise and moved to comfort her son. Bill leaned into his mothers hug and the rest of the family offered their condolences. Draco offered his as well, and then a thought struck him.

"You don't know where she is, Bill?"

"No, she left with all of her stuff early yesterday morning. Why?"

"Whoever took Harry was definitely a veela."

The family sat silent for a moment before absolute panic and chaos erupted.

* * *

Harry hung weakly in his chains. Everything hurt. He had no idea how much time had passed. Fleur had been gone for at least a few hours, so Harry was left on his own.

He'd tried a couple of times in vain to reach out and contact Draco, but every time he hit a block and all he succeeded in doing was draining himself further.

Harry, for once, had absolutely no idea as to what he could do. He was merely stuck, and he had no clue as to what was going on. Surely by now Draco had noticed him missing, and was looking for him. Unless Draco really didn't care.

Harry shook his head. The potions must be starting to work because he knew Draco loved him. They were bonded for Merlin's sake. It wasn't possible to fake a bond as strong as theirs.

Fleur came back in, this time brandishing her wand.

Wait! If she could use magic in here, then that must mean she had lifted the no magic boundary, so maybe Harry had time to-

"_Crucio_!"

The unforgivable cleared Harry's mind of anything except for the pain. It had been a couple years since the last time he had been subjected to this curse, but the body never really gets used to the pain.

It seemed to go on forever, and when Fleur finally lifted the curse, Harry vomited down his front.

Fleur sneered and cast a cleansing charm over him. "Zat vas for ze lies and tricking Draco. And, I suppose just because I vanted to."

Harry was too busy trying to catch his breath. He focused on gathering enough strength to send out his thought to his mate.

'_Draco, please answer me Dray.'_

* * *

Draco was sitting amidst the chaos when he felt the small tug within his mind. It startled him so much he leapt to his feet.

He made a grab for it and faintly heard his name. Hurriedly shushing he rest of the family, he focused on the connection.

'_Harry, talk to me.'_

'_Draco,'_

'_I'm here baby, where are you?'_

'_Don't know. Underground I think.'_

'_Who's there Harry?'_

'_F-fleur. Help me Dray. It's fading.'_

'_Hang on Harry. I'm coming to get you. I __will__ find you. I love you.'_

There was no response, and then the connection was gone. Draco collapsed into his chair and the family looked on.

"Well?" Ron finally asked.

"It was Harry. He's very weak. He think he may be underground somewhere, and it is Fleur who has him."

The family fell silent and Draco stood up.

"Alright. I'm going to make some assumptions. Harry was finally able to contact me, so whatever barrier that had been preventing it was lifted momentarily. I'm assuming it was so Fleur could perform some kind of magic. Arthur, can you go the ministry and run a trace on her wand to see the last place she used it?"

Arthur nodded. "Good. Don't tell them what's going on though," Draco went on. "I don't want a bunch of Aurors swarming the place, I'd prefer to keep this just within us."

Arthur nodded again and flooed out.

"For now, all we can do is wait until he gets back."

The family dispersed from the kitchen and Draco sat down once more. Bill sat next to him, hesitantly.

"Draco, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Draco snorted. "Don't be stupid. This is hardly your fault. I know you would never want to hurt Harry."

Bill nodded. "One more thing. She managed to destroy our bond. I'm not trying to scare you, but that may be what she is doing to Harry."

Draco looked up, horrified, into Bill's scarred face.

"Tell me everything you know."

* * *

After the cruciatus and finally contacting Draco, Harry passed out. The darkness was whole-heartedly welcomed so it was only grudgingly that Harry was pulled back into consciousness.

Fleur was sitting before him with a plate of food and another vial.

"Zees ees the last potion that vill completely sever the bond. But before you take eet, you are supposed to eat a full meal, and vait a couple of hours aftervards."

Harry shook his head. "This won't work," he croaked.

"You keep saying zat, but you are wrong. It vill vork."

"No, Draco and I are bonded and we love each other. You will not win."

"Shut up! You are a fool. I broke ze bond betveen Bill and me, and I vill most certainly do eet to you!"

Harry shook his head, refusing to believe that it would work. It just wasn't possible.

Fleur was coming towards him, holding the plate of food. "Now, you are going to eat zees."

Harry shook his head. "I'm not eating anything. This won't work."

Fleur snarled and grabbed Harry's face. "You are going to eat zees eef I 'ave to shove it down your throat!"

Harry looked her dead in the eye. "Well, then I guess you're going to have to shove it down my throat bitch."

* * *

Bill sat back and thought. "There's honestly not a whole lot I do know. She created it on her own, so I couldn't find anything written about it. She only explained the basics to me. There were three potions. I couldn't take them all at once; they had to follow a specific order and a time-table. They hurt like hell too. But the third was the worst. After I drank that one I could literally feel our bond snapping."

Draco sat thoughtfully. "But I don't understand. A bond is supposed to be unbreakable, strengthened from the love shared between a veela and their mate."

Bill shrugged. "Like I said, I'm not sure. But now that you mention it, the love part, it makes me think. After I was attacked, thing started getting bad. She was never able to get past my scars. In the end, there wasn't very much love left in our bond, if there was any left at all. She couldn't stand to look at me, and I couldn't be with someone who didn't love me."

Draco nodded. "I truly am sorry Bill. I can't even begin to imagine how it would feel to lose Harry. All I can say is that if Fleur couldn't deal with what happened to you, then I don't think she was your true mate."

Bill shook his head. "I'm not veela Draco. I don't have a mate."

Draco smiled. "I don't think you have to be veela to have a mate."

Bill smiled back and clapped Draco on the shoulder. "Thanks Draco."

At that moment they heard the floo come to life and Arthur rushed into the kitchen followed by the whole family.

"I've got it!"

* * *

Harry's throat was raw. Fleur had indeed shoved the food down his throat, and left him to hang for the next few hours.

Harry had tried reaching out, but whatever barrier Fleur had in place was back up.

His stomach was now rolling with the food sitting heavily in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know how much longer he was going to last. He could no longer feel his arms or legs. Even if he managed to break free, he wouldn't be able to get very far.

He was helpless, which was the worst feeling in the world. All he could do was wait, and hope that Draco was coming.

He only had about an hour he guessed before Fleur came back with the last potion.

'_Please Draco, come find me.'_

* * *

Arthur's face was nearly as red as his hair, and he was breathing heavily.

"Where is he? What did you find?"

"We were able to trace the last time she used her wand. We traced it back to this address."

Arthur pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and Draco grabbed it eagerly.

He read the address half out loud to himself, and frowned. Why did that address seem so familiar? He knew he had seen it before.

"Can I see it Draco?"

Draco handed the slip over to Bill wordlessly. Bill stared at the piece of paper and swallowed hard.

"Dad, are you absolutely sure this is the address?"

"Yes, I checked it twice, why?"

Draco looked up at Bill, who looked very nervous.

"This is my house."

* * *

Harry looked up as Fleur walked in, holding the potion in her hand triumphantly.

"Ve still have to vait a 'alf an 'our before I can geeve you zees, but I thought, vat ze 'ell, vy not 'ave a leetle fun."

Harry merely moaned and turned his head to the side.

"No, no, dear, I am going to eenjoy zees."

She produced a long, thin curved blade. She stepped close to Harry and ran it down his cheek lightly. It was so sharp that it sliced cleanly through Harry's skin with little force.

Harry flinched away from the sting and he felt the blood running down.

She laughed delightedly.

"Let's see just 'ow many more scars ve can geeve you, hmmm?"

* * *

The family stood in stunned silence, but then Ron spoke up.

"Are you sure Bill?"

"I think I know my own address Ron." Bill snapped before crumpling the paper in his fist. "Now what Draco?"

Draco took a deep breath and stood up. "We go and get him. Bill, I want you and Charlie to come with me. Arthur and Ron too. Whoever else want s to come can, but I think at least two should stay here. I don't know what condition Harry is going to be in when we get back here. I'm going to assume bad because he wasn't doing so well when he contacted me, and I'm not taking him to St. Mungos.

Bill nodded. "We'll have to floo there. I have anti-apparition spells up now."

"Ginny, Hermione, Lavender and I will stay here and make sure we have everything."

The family split up and hurried to get their cloaks.

Draco stood for a moment and took a deep breath. He followed the Weasleys to the floo, but before Arthur went through, Draco grabbed his arm.

"What was the last spell Fleur cast?"

Arthur lowered his eyes and took a deep breath.

"The cruciatus."

* * *

Harry really wanted to just pass out. He ached all over from tiny cuts that were bleeding. Fleur was laughing wildly. She had finally stopped cutting him, but was prepping the last potion.

"Ready for ze end?"

Harry gathered the rest of his depleted strength and raised his head.

"I'm telling you, this won't work. Draco is my mate and your potion won't change anything. He loves me."

Fleur bristled. "Lies. All of eet."

"I contacted him earlier. I told him everything."

"Not possible. Zees room ees diffused of anything."

"You let it down earlier to curse me, I did it then. He knows, and he will come find me."

"No, eet ees not possible."

"I did. He will not give up until he finds me. And you cannot break our bond."

Fleur let out an outraged shriek and her feather started breaking free.

"You vill pay for zees, 'Arry Potter!"

She threw a ball of flame and it hit him in the stomach.

Harry groaned and the black started creeping in on the edges of his vision.

"Draco vill love me. You vill be forgotten!"

Fleur picked up the vial and uncorked it.

"Zees ends now!"

* * *

When Draco stepped out of the floo and into Bill's living room, the rest of the Weasley males were waiting for him.

"Alright, Harry said he thought he was underground."

Bill spoke up. "There's a cellar, but it's too small for more than one person to be in there. And it's full of food."

"Is there anything else? A shed or a bomb shelter or something?"

Bill thought for a moment. "There's an old building on the edge of my property. It was there before I bought it. I never really looked through it, I was going to just tear it down."

"How far is it?"

"About a fifteen minute walk, ten if we hurry."

Draco sighed. "Ok, we go there. Go quietly, we don't want her to know we are coming."

The Weasleys nodded. Draco nodded to Bill.

"Let's go."

* * *

Fleur advanced on Harry who was gasping for air and fighting to stay awake.

"Don't fight eet 'Arry. I am going to vin. Get over eet."

Harry tried to focus his eyes, but the room was spinning too badly. He clenched his eyes shut, and his stomach was protesting violently. He was certain he was going to vomit, but he had to say this.

"No, **dammit**, no! You can't fucking win! I **don'**t lose to crazy ass veela psycho bitches because I am fucking Harry Potter. I love Draco! And even if this potion works, I will **not** stop fighting for him and **he** will most certainly **not stop loving me**!"

Fleur looked slightly startled at this outburst and Harry was trying to catch his breath.

She shook the vial and smirked. "Vell, I can alvays try."

* * *

The group made it to the hut and quietly crept up to the windows. When they realized no one was inside, they began whispering.

"Nobody's here, it must not be the right place."

Draco shook his head. "No, wait. Harry said he thought he was underground. Is there a basement portion?"

Bill shrugged. "I'm not sure. I haven't been out here all that much. We can go look though."

Draco nodded and moved forwards, but Ron stopped him.

"Look mate, Harry might not have known what he was talking about. This place totally looks empty. We're wasting our time."

Draco stopped and looked at Ron before ripping his arm away.

"Ron, when it's your wife we're looking for, then you can play decision maker. But I know Harry, and I trust him. We're going in."

Ron swallowed and moved back while Bill and Draco led them into the house.

* * *

Harry thought desperately, there had to be something he could do.

His eyes flew around the room, but nothing jumped out at him, so he tried the only thing he could – stalling.

"I don't know how you could think Draco would want you anyways. I mean, look at you. Not only the wrong parts, but you're not even his type."

Fleur stopped dead in her tracks. "Vat do you mean?"

"Draco goes for the dark type. There's no way you'd be able to get him."

Fleur growled. "Shut up. He vill love me!"

Harry knew it was stupid to keep talking, but he was too far gone to stop now.

"Nope, never. Draco will never love you."

Fleur's scream of rage was so loud, it shook the walls of the room.

* * *

Draco and Bill were quietly stepping through the dark room when they found a door. They motioned for the others to follow.

Bill quietly opened the door and Draco looked down. At the bottom of the stairwell was another door, but a crack of pale light showed underneath.

Draco motioned everyone forwards, and began going very slowly down the stairs.

Bill followed Draco and the rest of the Weasleys followed suit.

Halfway down the stairs, Draco could hear faint voices. Not even two seconds later an ear-piercing shriek split the air. Draco paused for a millisecond, and the bolted down the rest of the stairs.

* * *

Fleur was in full on freak-out mode. Her wings had burst completely free from her shoulders and fire was everywhere. She was screaming at Harry, but in a completely unknown language, to Harry it was just screeching. He closed his eyes, afraid to see what was coming next.

Sadly, that didn't stop Harry from feeling the balls of flame pelting him.

* * *

Draco bolted down the stairs and tried to open the door, but it was locked.

He could hear furious Veela screaming behind the door, and just faintly he could hear groaning. Draco jostled the door more now, but it was locked tight.

Draco growled and pulled out his wand, but he was roughly shoved aside by Bill.

Bill braced himself and kicked down the door. He nodded to Draco and stepped back. Draco took a deep breath and walked in the door.

* * *

Harry tried to open his eyes, but the fire hitting his wounds was excruciating.

Fleur was still advancing on him, holding the vial.

He head a crash behind Fleur and managed to open his eyes, but he couldn't fight the darkness closing in.

The last thing he saw before falling into unconsciousness was Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway.

* * *

Draco walked in and his first thought was utter chaos. His eyes took in many things at once.

His lover was chained to the ceiling and hanging unconscious. He was bleeding profusely and covered with scorch marks.

Fleur had been screaming, but stopped as soon as she'd heard the door open. Her wings had sprouted from her shoulders, and they were still smoking slightly.

She was holding a vial of purple liquid and she had grabbed a knife off the table when she saw who was in the door.

Draco's own veela instincts blew out of control once he saw Harry, and he could feel his own wings sprouting, but he tried to remain calm.

"What, the _fuck_, do you think you're doing?"

Fleur laughed. "Don't come any closer! Just let me give 'eem zees last potion. Then I'll let 'eem go, and you and I can be togezer!"

"Why, in the _hell_, would I let you do that?"

"Because, you are my mate Draco! I'm 'ere to rescue you from Potter. You 'ave obviously been under some kind of spell!"

Draco's mouth dropped open. "Are you kidding me? You're completely delusional aren't you? Harry is my mate, you crazy bitch. I love him."

Fleur let out a shriek. "No! You vill be mine!"

Draco scoffed. "Even if he weren't my mate, I'm gay, and I don't date crazy psycho bitches."

Fleur shook her head. "Zees ees not possible. You must love me!"

By now the whole Weasley family had piled in behind Draco and were looking on in disbelief.

Draco took a deep breath and began moving towards her slowly. "Fleur, just give me back my mate and let us leave."

"No! If you von't love me, then Harry von't love you eizer!"

"**GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING MATE!"**

Fleur lunged for Harry and tipped the vial into his open mouth. Harry choked himself awake, but Fleur kept shoving the liquid down his throat.

Draco growled and lunged forwards. He grabbed Fleur by her feathers and yanked her away.

The vial clattered to the ground but Harry was still choking down what was left in his mouth. Fleur watched the rest of the liquid seep out onto the floor and she let out an agonized scream.

She ripped herself from Draco's grasp and threw herself out the door. For a moment the family was too stunned to move, but then Bill and Charlie took off running after her.

Draco turned to Harry and began unshackling him from the ceiling.

As soon as he was free, he fell down and slumped against Draco.

Draco grasped him and hauled him up against himself. "Oh my love, what has she done to you?

Harry could only moan, but he managed to open his eyes. "Draco?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Don't worry. I'm getting you out of here."

Harry tried to hang on, but he couldn't help slipping into unconsciousness.

Draco pressed a kiss to his forehead and turned around. "We need to get him out of here and back to the Burrow now. He's not doing well. We'll have to floo him back because apparition will only aggravate the wounds."

The Weasleys gathered around and helped pick up Harry. They began slowly moving up the stairs and met Bill and Charlie coming down.

"We couldn't get her. She apparated away as soon as she was off the grounds."

Arthur spoke. "No matter, we'll deal with that later. Right now we have to get Harry to the Burrow."

"Let us take him. We're stronger and we'll be able to move faster."

Draco was loathe to let Harry out of his arms, but he knew they were right, so he reluctantly handed him over.

"Be careful," he whispered.

The boys nodded and took Harry gently. They finally reached the outside and moved quickly towards the main house.

"Why don't the rest of us go first to tell the girls we're on our way, Bill, Charlie and Draco, follow us through last. We'll be ready."

The rest of the family flooed out and the three conscious ones left waited anxiously. It was decided that Charlie would floo through with Harry since he could hold him the easiest, and Draco and Bill would follow.

Before they went through, Draco couldn't stop himself from reaching out and brushing his hand over Harry's head.

Charlie finally maneuvered them into the fireplace and they flooed out of sight.

* * *

When Draco stepped out of the floo into the Burrow, it was chaos all over again, but of a different kind this time.

They had laid Harry out on the kitchen table and were cutting his clothes off of him. Draco moved to where Harry's head was and cradled it in his palms. "Come on, wake up love. Pull through."

Molly had pulled off the remains of Harry's clothes. Cuts and burn marks littered his body and the family gasped. Molly set about cleaning and healing the wounds.

"He's going to need some anti-cruciatus potions," Draco croaked with emotion.

The family stopped for a moment and Molly spoke up. "There should be some left under the sink in the bathroom. Bill-"

Bill hurried to the bathroom and came back carrying the potion. By then, Molly had fixed everything she could.

Draco took his wand and pointed it at Harry's chest and muttered "_Enervate._"

The family held its breath while they waited for Harry to open his eyes.

* * *

Harry slowly woke up and looked up into silver eyes. But these eyes were different. He knew these eyes.

He smiled slightly. "Dragon."

Draco smiled slightly and cradled Harry's face in his palms.

"Hey love. How're you feeling?"

Harry grimaced. "Everything hurts."

Draco shushed him. "I know. I want you to drink this, and then you can sleep, ok?"

Harry nodded and lifted his head with Draco's help to drink the potion.

He was slipping back into unconsciousness, but he had to say something first. He tugged on Draco's wrist and whispered something inaudible.

Draco pressed a kiss to Harry's lips. "I love you too."

* * *

When Harry woke again, he was on a much more comfortable surface and it was dark. The next thing he was aware of was the warm body curled against his right side.

Harry groaned softly and tried to move, but everything was so sore.

The warm mass at his side moved and soon Harry was looking up into worried gray eyes.

"Are you awake love?"

Harry groaned and clumsily tried to reach his hand up to Draco's face, but everything was so uncoordinated. Draco brought Harry's hand up and pressed it to his face.

"Don't try and say anything yet, just hang on."

Draco reached over and picked up a glass of water. He tilted up Harry's head.

"Just sip the water, don't drink too much."

Once Harry had laid his head down he spoke.  
"Where are we?"

"Bill's old room. You've been out for almost two days."

Harry nodded slowly. Draco hovered over Harry on one elbow and used the other hand to lightly stroke Harry's face before letting out a shuddering breath and pressing his face into Harry's neck.

Harry finally got his arms to work and he circled Draco's waist.

"What's wrong?"

"I came so close to losing you. I have half a mind to never let you out of my sight again."

Harry laughed quietly. "We both know that's not going to work."

Harry grew serious in the next moment though. "It didn't work then, did it?"

"I don't think so. I was talking to Bill about it, before we found you, and he was telling me that he thinks the only reason it worked for them was because they weren't in love anymore."

Harry became slightly nervous. "But you still love me, right?"

Draco looked down, ready to scold Harry for even thinking that, but he saw the fear and desperation in his husband's eyes.

"Absolutely, probably even more so now."

Harry smiled, relieved, and closed his eyes again.

Draco laid down and stroked his husband's hair. "Tell me what happened."

Harry sighed. "Can we wait until we tell the family? I'm sure they're going to want to know."

Draco nodded and pressed a kiss to Harry's head. "Of course darling. Get some more rest, we'll see everyone later."

Harry was already drifting off again, but he made a grab for Draco's shirt. "Don't leave please, stay with me?"

Draco smiled. "Always my love. Always."


End file.
